Hiram Abiff's Tools
}} Hiram Abiff's Tools are a set of three stone-working tools (Setting Maul, Compass, and Square), claimed to be from Ancient Israel, that have the ability to relocate the Warehouse in its entirety. How It Works According to the Freemasons, Abiff was the chief architect that built Solomon's first temple, and his tools later became interacting artifacts. When the three tools are activated in order, they transport the Warehouse to its next host's country, creating a need to store the tools separately. Setting Maul Out of the three tools, the Setting Maul "starts" the effects of the artifacts by activating the Compass. After the Compass has transmuted the Warehouse and the Square has converted it back into matter, the Maul must be struck against the corner stone of the new Warehouse in order to complete the process. In order to protect the Maul, the Regents split it into two pieces, storing its handle in the Regent Vault. The head of the Maul is always stored in the birth place of the Warehouse's current host country. In the case of Warehouse 13, the head is stored in the cellar of the Green Dragon Tavern in Boston, specifically the secret safe house underneath the tavern where Paul Revere and the Sons of Liberty plotted against the British. Mason Compass As soon as the Setting Maul activates the Compass, it automatically begins turning the entire Warehouse into pure energy. The entire process takes about a day to complete. The compass is stored inside the Warehouse in a vault known as the Aisle of the Widow's Son, which is one of the most secure places in the Warehouse. The Widow's Son was another name for Hiram Abiff. Mason Square As the Compass transmutes the artifacts into energy, that energy is then immediately transferred to the Square, which converts it back into matter as the new Warehouse forms around it. Usage The alternate Benedict Valda, who is from the time line Paracelsus created and remained in our universe due to Louis XIV's Silverware Forks, made a deal with the Chinese government. The deal was Valda would relocate the Warehouse to China and so long as the Chinese place him in charge of this new Warehouse he'll provide them with new weapons and technology that will develop as a result of his future experimentation with artifacts. Valda first stole both the Compass and the Square from the Warehouse, hiding the Compass within the Warehouse and giving the Square to Chinese government agents. He then stole the Maul handle from the Regent Vault with a key he got from the original Valda's room, killing Mr. Keeler while doing so. Valda then went to Boston where he stole the Maul hammer with Claire's help, killing the Regent who was guarding the Green Dragon Tavern. Valda then boarded the Chinese embassy's private jet to the Beijing National Olympic Stadium, the location of the new Warehouse 14. The Compass had already transferred most of Warehouse 13 and the Square was already placed under the stadium and had already begun creating the new Warehouse 14. However, Myka snagged the Maul from Valda before he could strike Warehouse 14's corner stone and broke it in two pieces again thereby stopping the process and returning the Warehouse to South Dakota. Trivia * Series writer Ben Raab has pitched the Setting Maul as an artifact to be featured in the show since Season 1. ** Incidentally, he now owns the Setting Maul prop. Appearances Season 5 * Category:Artifacts Category:Warehouse equipment